


Apple Cake

by corn_stain



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, Jesus cries on the eve of his birthday, M/M, No Kids - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerbottom!Sportacus, Top!Robbie, ehhh, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8994853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corn_stain/pseuds/corn_stain
Summary: Notice the lack of summary? Well, here's a haiku:
So there is no plot,And all that really happens,Is two guys fucking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notice the lack of summary? Well, here's a haiku:
> 
> So there is no plot,  
> And all that really happens,  
> Is two guys fucking.

There was nothing to make sense of at all.

Neither sunlight nor the wafting of a gentle breeze penetrated the lair. Sportacus and Robbie Rotten were engaged in a very heated exchange of breaths and moans, tongues fighting for dominance, mustache against a shaved upper lip.

Their lips smacked as they separated.

"You're as red as a tomato!" said Sportacus who sat on Robbie's lap.

"And you're as moist as a sponge cake!" retorted Robbie.

With cheesy compliments out of the way, they went back to kissing.

Robbie slipped his hands underneath Sportacus's shirt, feeling the excellent physique trailing under his touch, a bump in every muscle.

Sportacus made the most delicious sounds whenever Robbie touched his hardened nipple.

"Just touch them already, will you?" Sportacus broke the kiss.

Robbie shook his head, noting: "Impatient, are we?"

Granting his request, he tweaked his nipples going back and forth from just tickling them slightly to pinching them hard, which made Sportacus scream.

He rubbed his butt on the grown erection that stretched out the fabric of Robbie's pants which already had a dark stain on it. How much could he pre-cum that it penetrated well enough for him to feel it?

Feeling Sportacus's firm gluteus maximus forcibly strain his hardened member also made Robbie wail with delight. Thrusting his hips, he encouraged Sportacus to rub harder, even if he had to sit up and down on it with much force.

A mutual trade of satisfaction ensued.

Robbie let one hand slide from Sportacus's chest to his crotch where he was also visibly aroused. He squeezed the tented blue cloth in his grip.

"I feel like I'm gonna explode!" cried Sportacus.

"Let's do it now! I know I'm not the only one wet in here!"

They both stripped down to nothing, though Sportacus only shed his pants and took of his shoes. It was while they were doing so that he noticed:

"You weren't wearing any underwear?"

"With the way I 'overdress', I have to cut corners to get out of my clothes faster."

Now Sportacus knew why Robbie felt so wet before. Realizing that a thin fabric had just separated his butt from Robbie's penis made him hornier.

They both stood observing each other's impressive endowment.

Holding Robbie close, Sportacus uttered: "Sit on the chair. I'll come after."

Robbie got the hint and confirmed by rubbing his dick with Sportacus's own. "You know where to make yourself comfortable."

So he plopped back down on his seat, legs wide open with his towering pride for all the world to see.

Sportacus performed his usual display of amazing acrobatics, flipping towards Robbie and finishing with a leap.

"Whoa whoa, wait, what are you—"

Robbie was shocked when his entire length was pushed into the elf's asshole the moment he landed on his lap.

The intensity of it caused them to yell so loud, it echoed like a chamber in Robbie's lair.

" _WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY_?!" yelled Robbie some more, tearing up.

 Sportacus, however, found himself crying on Robbie's shoulder. Though he was in pain, it didn't completely overtake his excitement from earlier as the impact, to put it bluntly, skewered his prostate.

"You really _are_ a Sporta _kook_ , aren't you?!"

"I'm sorry," said Sportacus, stopping himself from sniffling. "I... I've always wanted to do that."

"Oh really? Well, I HOPE THE PAIN WAS WORTH IT!" he hissed.

Robbie's dick burned like a hot potato from how quickly it entered Sportacus's asshole. He adjusted himself since the stunt he pulled nearly made him slip off the chair.

"You're lucky I'm still hard after that!"

Sportacus took advantage of his state and started bouncing up and down. From a slow, careful drive, he sped up and rode Robbie's raging pole like a bicycle seat on a rocky path.

Robbie admired the hero's stamina, managing to recover with the way he nearly impaled him. He grabbed hold of him, thrusting rhythmically as Sportacus continued the action.

Sportacus's vision blurred so he wiped the sweat pooling in his brows to admire the naked figure in front of him.

Sure the villain was no athlete by any means. And considering his lifestyle, it should be visible from his body how that was treating him yet Sportacus was baffled by how shapely he was, in spite of the odds. Adonis he wasn't but he was tall, lean, and nimble—not to mention, his great ass. Even his seemingly gangly arms had a bit of muscle that his suit would not usually accentuate and he had the pleasure of being wrapped in them.

However, Robbie was less pleased with the display in front of him. He wasn't seeing enough of Sportacus and he felt that it was unfair that one was more naked than the other.

Annoyed, Robbie uttered: "Just take it off."

Sportacus snapped out of his bliss. "Huh...?"

"Your shirt," he said between breaths. "Take it off, now!"

"But—"

"I wanna see every inch of you as well!"

Robbie seized the bottom of the shirt, pulling them up until they got stuck midway on Sportacus's shoulders.

"Wait! You'll remove my hat!"

"I don't care!" huffed Robbie. "It's coming off!"

To keep Sportacus from fighting and distract him with the greatest feeling on earth, he thrust his dick harder, hitting the prostate. The shirt gathered in front of his face which smothered his grunts.

Soon after, the article of clothing was tossed aside along with Sportacus's hat and goggles.

Robbie watched in slow-motion the way Sportacus's hair—both in colored brown and blond—swayed when his head whipped back, sending a sprinkle of sweat that sparkled in the lights. Same goes for his drenched body where his well-tanned skin reflected the shine on his muscles which resembled a well-varnished wood carving.

He looked at his face; an expression of lust dusted in a rosy tint from his nose all the way to his pointed ears, his eyes only half-closed. The struggle did little to his mustache, looking no worse for wear. Seeing Sportacus lick his lips, Robbie quickly sealed it with his own.

They remained vocal, spelling out each other's names as they went on:

"Robbie Rotten..."

"Sportacus..."

Sportacus planted his fingers on Robbie's hair, which ruined the signature shape of it only slightly. He paid no mind how much product he used on it because it was no time to think of such things.

As for Robbie, though:

"I'll get you for that."

So he held onto Sportacus's golden tresses while he penetrated him harder and faster.

"Oh, I don't know what hurts more!" cried Sportacus.

The warmer their bodies grew, the closer they were to the climax.

Sportacus wanted to speak first that he was almost there. He couldn't form any words so he resorted to wailing loudly for Robbie to get the message.

The villain beamed wickedly, giving him solid thrusts.

Sportacus came and shots of white erupted from his dick. He came so hard that some of it got on Robbie's chin.

Although he was covered in the hero's cum from stomach to torso, that one blast to his face drove Robbie to his climax. With a dramatic grunt, he exploded inside of Sportacus's battered hole, ceasing his thrusts.

Sportacus moaned at the hot feeling he felt inside of him. The wet, hot feeling driving him mad so much he bit on Robbie's ear lobe.

After a yelp and one last thrust from Robbie, it was over. With his erection fading, his penis finally popped out of Sportacus's hole where his semen spilled over.

They waited for a few minutes to catch their breaths until Sportacus broke the silence.

"I'm guessing that this is the most exercise you've done, right?"

Robbie responded by spooning the seed he spilt and putting his fingers on Sportacus's mouth, making him cringe.

"How's it taste, Sportacum?"

 

**-END-  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Father, forgive me, for I know _exactly_ what I do...
> 
> (Merry Christmas!)


End file.
